Śniąc o jutrze
by SilenceAt7
Summary: Czasami trudno jest pogodzić się z przeznaczeniem i tym, co szykuje los. Trudno jest także zapomnieć o tym, co przyniósł on w przeszłości. Czy warto więc wyczekiwać jutra? Jak napotkane osoby potrafią je zmienić?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Niebo nad Helmowym Jarem chmurzyło się. Gęste, ciemne, skłębione obłoki nadciągały ze wschodu stopniowo zagarniając coraz większe połacie nieba. Słońce umierało, ostatnimi promieniami wyzłacając szczyty niebosiężnych masywów skalnych, które górowały nad maleńkimi, kruchymi istotami mrowiącymi się w dole. Zupełnie, jakby chciało dodać im otuchy.

Na próżno. Można było się oszukiwać, ale to niewiele zmieniało. Nadciągał mrok, którego przemarszu nic nie było w stanie już powstrzymać. Ani teraz, ani nigdy później.

Postać w czarnym, wystrzępionym płaszczu stała nieruchomo obok jednej z barykadowanych naprędce bram. Ludzie spieszyli się, poddenerwowani. Pożerał ich strach. Strach, który kazał im co chwilę oglądać się przez ramię i spieszyć się jeszcze bardziej. Spieszyć się, cokolwiek planowali zrobić, ponieważ czas… nie zostało im go zbyt dużo. I chociaż nikt nie mówił tego na głos, to ta myśl niczym ciernie oplotła serce każdego, kto miał tyle nieszczęścia, by znajdować się w tym miejscu.

Miejscu, które niedługo zostanie obrócone w pył.

Dziecko zawyło w ramionach matki, biegnącej z nim ku wejściu do podziemi, w których mieli schronić się wszyscy niezdolni do walki. Starcy, kaleki, kobiety, dzieci – mieli się tam ukryć i czekać, aż upomni się o nich los. Zapewne niewielu łudziło się nadzieją, że będzie to los łaskawy. Ludzie nie byli aż tak ślepi. A jednak… A jednak, pomimo tego, kryli się, budowali umocnienia i dozbrajali się tak, jak każdy mógł. Zupełnie, jakby to wszystko miało sprawić, że przetrwają nadciągającą noc. Zupełnie, jakby miało dla nich nadejść jakiekolwiek jutro.

Zapłonęły pierwsze pochodnie. Niepewny, drżący ze strachu i wyczekiwania ogień rozświetlił pustoszejące ulice i rozniósł się po blankach. Żołnierze pokrzykiwali do siebie, szczękała wygrzebywana z magazynów zakurzona broń. Naprędce dozbrojeni mężczyźni biegali, szukając swojego miejsca albo zajęcia dla rąk – czegokolwiek, w czym można było jeszcze pomóc, co poprawić, żeby przekonać samych siebie, że są przydatni i że jest dobrze. Że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. Że się uda. Że to, co czuli na karku, to był tylko zimny, nocny wiatr, a nie oddech śmierci zaglądającej im przez ramię.

Większość z nich… To nie byli nawet żołnierze. Ne nadawali się nawet na przyjęcie pierwszego uderzenia.

Postać w płaszczu odwróciła głowę. Młody chłopak w zbyt dużym hełmie z przerażoną miną wpatrywał się w duży, ciężki miecz, który mu przydzielono ze zbrojowni. On także umrze, jeszcze tej nocy. Nie miał szans w starciu z niezliczonymi hordami orków, które nieubłaganie nadciągały do Helmowego Jaru.

Czy było jej go szkoda? Być może. Odrobinę. Nie wybrał sobie takiego losu. Być może mógłby dożyć późnej starości, gdyby tylko przeznaczenie nie upomniało się o niego tak szybko.

\- Idź za druga bramę – kobieta w naciągniętym głęboko na twarz kapturze powiedziała do niego cicho, gdy minął ją, krocząc niepewnie.

Niemal odskoczył, zauważając ją dopiero po chwili w cieniu filaru. Przełknął ślinę, patrząc na nią szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

\- Nie mogę... Zos-Zostałem przydzielony na blanki, nie mogę…

\- Nikomu się nie przydasz na blankach – przerwała mu, nie unosząc głosu, w którym dało się usłyszeć nutę znudzenia. Mogłoby się niemal wydać, że to nie ona wypowiada te słowa, a ciemność, w której kryła twarz.

\- Ale…

\- Idź za drugą bramę. I celuj nisko – kobieta mruknęła, wymijając go niespiesznym krokiem. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu w ogóle się nim zainteresowała choć na chwilę.

Nie obejrzała się za siebie, wymazując go z pamięci. Nie sprawdziła, czy posłuchał jej rady. To był jego wybór, do którego musiał sam dojrzeć – szybko i zapewne przedwcześnie, ale… Czy rzeczywiście istniał jakikolwiek wybór?

Śmierci się nie oszuka. Przed nią nie da się ukryć.

Nie było sensu się spieszyć. I tak nie było już dokąd uciec. Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko zimnym, nocnym powietrzem. Gęste, ciężkie od deszczu chmury zasnuły niebo. Księżyc także skrył się za nimi, odwracając wzrok od tego, co miało się wkrótce wydarzyć daleko w dole. Nie można było go za to winić. Nikt nie lubił widoku wyrzynanych miast.

* * *

Już po kilku godzinach miasto było wymarłe – jeszcze zanim nastąpił jakikolwiek atak. Wszyscy, którym pozwolono – ukryli się w podziemnych salach. Pozostali – snuli się po mieście, wyczekując wezwania do obrony warowni. Cisza niemal wierciła w uszach. Nieliczne rozmowy, jakie gdzieniegdzie ją burzyły, na ogół szybko milkły, spłoszone swoją zuchwałością.

Nadzieja? Jakże obco i naiwnie brzmiało teraz to słowo. Nawet w warowni, która dotąd szczyciła się mianem niezdobytej.

Noc nadciągała nad miasto, pozwalając mrokowi rozpanoszyć się. W nim, a także w sercach ludzi.

Król Theoden rozmawiał szeptem z kilkoma żołnierzami przed wejściem do budynku Rady. Miał ponurą minę, którą dało się rozpoznać nawet z pewnej odległości. On także przeczuwał to, co miało wkrótce nadciągnąć. Z niespełna tysiącem nie przeszkolonych ludzi nie miał niemalże żadnych szans na utrzymanie Helmowego Jaru.

Niemalże. To było dobre słowo. Odzwierciedlało nadzieję, i ambicje, których blask rozświetlał stężałą w wyrazie absolutnego skupienia twarz króla Rohanu. Posiadał silnego ducha, który nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się ugiąć. Tak… Jeżeli w tym mieście pozostało choć kilka osób, które jeszcze ich nie porzuciły, to jedną z nich była właśnie on.

Kobieta opierająca się o mur niemal żałowała, że potrafiła się także na to zdobyć. Nadzieja, co? Kiedy ostatni raz pozwoliła jej się omamić?

Dawno. Bardzo dawno temu.

Uniosła twarz ku niebu, na którym nie było nawet jednej gwiazdy. Chłodny, drobny deszcz zaczął siąpić, cichutko kołysząc miasto do ostatniego snu.

Kobieta była spokojna. Miała wrażenie, że cały świat wokół niej drży i chaotycznie kołysze się, ale jej to nie dotyczyło.

Śmierć… Zbyt często ją widywała, żeby się jej jeszcze bać.

* * *

Noc, która osnuła miasto gęstym kobiercem, zasnuła także myśli ludzi i owinęła się ciasno wokół ospałych umysłów. Nagle jednak jej usypiający urok osłabł, wyzwalając obrońców. Naraz zapanowało poruszenie; dały się słyszeć podniesione głosy.

Kobieta zwróciła głowę w kierunku centrum zamieszania. Zmarszczyła brwi, także ruszając za zbiegającym się tłumem. Głosy, które rozbrzmiewały w nocnej ciszy, nie były przestraszone. Można było w nich niemal wyczytać… radość? Niedowierzanie? Coś, czego raczej nikt by się nie spodziewał.

Oddzieliła się od głównej rzeszy ludzi, skracając sobie drogę przez jedną z krótkich, bocznych uliczek. Nasunęła kaptur głębiej na twarz. Zimny, lepki deszczyk zacinał irytującą mgiełką, przylepiając się do zziębniętej skóry.

Stanęła na jednym z wewnętrznych murów, by móc z góry obserwować to, co działo się na placu. Z niedowierzaniem powiodła wzrokiem po setkach twarzy skrytych pod kapturami jednakowych płaszczy z niezwykle dobrego materiału. Spod nich przebłyskiwały w blasku pochodni zbroje z metali, o których nie śniło się ludzkim rzemieślnikom. Proporce… Proporce elfów z Lorien powiewały nas głowami tysiąca wojowników.

Szmery i szepty podniosły się znów, jeszcze głośniejsze i podsycone zaczynającą się znów tlić nadzieją. Ktoś zakrzyknął coś donośnie; ktoś wymamrotał podziękowania dla bogów; ktoś dyskretnie otarł łzę, która wymknęła się spod powieki. Tysiąc elfickich wojowników stanęło równą, karną kolumną na placu. Przez chwilę nawet wiatr zamilkł, a chłód osłabł. Zlęknione, strwożone serca napełniły się nadzieją.

Postawny, elfi wojownik wystąpił przed żołnierzy. Król Theoden wybiegł z budynku Rady, z całą gamą uczuć malujących się na twarzy. Zaraz za nim przybiegł człowiek zwany Aragornem oraz jego kompan, elf z Mrocznej Puszczy.

Kobieta nie drgnęła, bez słowa obserując powitania. Nie obchodziły jej słowa, które padły. Nie obchodziły jej uściski, które zostały wymienione. Nie obchodziły jej także dawne przysięgi, które sprowadziły do Helmowego Jaru tę niewielką armię.

Jej twarz wykrzywiła się z wściekłością. Śmiech i radosne, naiwne spojrzenia raniły ją i piekły do żywego.

Oni wszyscy byli głupcami. Bandą skretyniałych idiotów, którzy przybyli na swój własny pogrzeb.

Ktoś taki nie zasługiwał nawet na połowę tego zaufania, które w nich pokładano. Ich wszystkie obietnice były puste i nic nie warte.

To wszystko… To była jedynie piękna iluzja, która nijak się miała do prawdy. Rzeczywistość wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Nie będzie spektakularnego zwycięstwa dobra nad złem. Nie będzie radości i łez wzruszenia i ulgi.

Jutro… Jutro pozostaną tylko trupy. Więcej trupów.

* * *

Haldir powiódł spojrzeniem po twarzach swoich wojowników. Droga była długa, ale nie wydawali się zmęczeni. Nie wyglądali także na przestraszonych wizją nadciągającej bitwy, być może ostatniej w ich życiu. Byli przygotowani na to, co miało ich już wkrótce czekać najlepiej, jak to było możliwe. Jako ich dowódca miał pełne prawo być z nich dumny i tak też się właśnie czuł.

\- Nie sądziłem, że nadejdzie jakakolwiek pomoc – Haldir usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Aragorn stanął obok niego na murze. Nałożył już zbroję i przypasał miecz.

\- Nigdy nie wydawałeś mi się szczególnym pesymistą – Haldir obrócił się ku niemu, w stronę miasta okrytego mrokiem. Jego wzrok na moment zatrzymał się na samotnej postaci, która przeszła przez jedną z bram. Jakiś cień musiał przebiec przez jego twarz, ponieważ Aragorn powiódł wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał. Niewiele był w stanie dostrzec w ciemnościach, w których elf dostrzegł ruch.

\- Raczej nie sądzę… Wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłem tę samą osobę, która zwróciła moją uwagę już wcześniej.

\- Znasz ją? – Aragorn zmarszczył brwi. Jeżeli istniał choć cień szansy na to, że do Jaru przeniknął wróg…

\- Nie sądzę. Nie widziałem dokładnie jej twarzy, jednak wyróżniała się spośród tłumu. Wyglądała… Sam nie wiem. Jakby nami wszystkimi gardziła. Poza tym zdziwiłem się, dlaczego kobieta nie jest razem z innymi, w bezpieczniejszym miejscu.

\- To dosyć nietypowe zachowanie – przyznał po chwili mężczyzna, zbywając jednak obawy towarzysza wzruszeniem ramion. Od dawna uważał, że elfy były z natury przewrażliwione na punkcie swojego wizerunku i wpływu, jaki wywierał na innych. – Każdy ma jednak prawo do wzięcia udziału w bitwie.

\- Kierując się na tyły? – Haldir uniósł brew.

Aragorn wzruszył jedynie powtórnie ramionami.

\- Próbujesz do czegoś przekonać mnie czy siebie? – spytał.

\- Sam nie wiem – przyznał elf. – Być może to z powodu tego wyczekiwania.

Mężczyzna uniósł z niedowierzaniem brwi, rzucając przyjacielowi niemal rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie mi dane ujrzeć twój strach.

\- A ja nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będziemy zmuszeni stawić czoła hordzie dziesięciu tysięcy Uruk-hai – odparował blondwłosy elf, nie przejmując się cyniczną nutą w głosie Aragorna. Patrzył w zamyśleniu w przestrzeń, pogrążony w ciężkich, pochmurnych myślach, którymi nie chciał lub nie mógł się z nikim podzielić. Aragorn odwrócił od niego wzrok.

\- Przejdź się. Ruch dobrze ci zrobi, a mamy jeszcze prawdopodobnie kilka godzin, zanim ich oddziały tu dotrą.

\- Nie będę opuszczał teraz stanowiska bez potrzeby – elf odruchowo zaoponował.

\- Więc sprawdź, jak się mają zasieki pod arsenałem. Już dwukrotnie musiałem pospieszać tam prace.

Haldir westchnął. Znał Aragorna wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie odpuści tak łatwo, gdy już obierze sobie coś za cel – nawet, jeśli ten cel nie dla każdego pozostawał jasny.

W głębi duszy elf przyznał mu jednak rację, ruszając powoli schodami, wciąż zatopiony w mało przyjemnych myślach. Nic dobrego nie przyjdzie mu z ciągłego wpatrywania się w ciemność, gęstniejącą z każdym ruchem księżyca i gwiazd, które wyczuwał, chociaż pozostawały zakryte przed czyimkolwiek spojrzeniem. To, co miało nadejść, zbliżało się już i tak nieodwołalnie – a to, co nastąpi potem… O tym będzie można myśleć dopiero później. Gdy już nadjedzie jakiekolwiek jutro.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Wyczekiwanie. To ono snuło się wszędzie niczym mgła, kłębiąc się pod nogami. To ono oblepiało twarz nieprzyjemną, wilgotną warstwą, krystalizując się pomiędzy kroplami deszczu. To ono wżerało się w ciało, przyspieszając bicie serca.

Haldir jeszcze raz powiódł wzrokiem dookoła, obserwując uzbrojone po zęby, wymarłe miasto, które przyczaiło się i znieruchomiało, czekając na sygnał. Nie było już niczego, co można by było poprawić. Nie było niczego, czym można by ukoić skołatane nerwy.

Strach wykorzystywał to, wkradając się w kości niby chłód i wilgoć.

Jak wiele bitew trzeba było stoczyć, aby się go pozbyć raz na zawsze? Jak długo trzeba było żyć, by potrafić stawić mu czoła?

Haldir obrócił się na pięcie, cichutko podzwaniając zbroją, i ruszył w drogę powrotną na mury. Żałował, że żył zbyt krótko, by potrafić pozbyć się tego uczucia, które niepostrzeżenie osiadło mu na piersi.

Przystanął obok jednego z rozwidleń. Gdyby skręcił w prawo, wróciłby na mury. Po lewej jednak… W słabym, anemicznym świetle odległych latarni dostrzegał sylwetkę samotnej osoby, opierającej się niedbale o mur jednej z wież. Była odwrócona tyłem, a kaptur zasłaniał jej twarz, chroniąc od powoli gęstniejącego deszczu, jednak Haldir wątpił, żeby był to jedynie zbieg okoliczności. Był pewien, że wszyscy, którzy pozostali, by walczyć, zajmowali już swoje stanowiska.

Zawahał się jednak. Był obcy i wielokrotnie starszy od żyjących w mieście. Elfowie zawsze postrzegali sprawy inaczej niż inne rasy i byli tego świadomi, dlatego też niechętnie wtrącali się do cudzych.

Jakie to jednak miało teraz znaczenie? Teraz – gdy „później" przestało być realne?

Postąpił pierwszy krok, a potem kolejny. Gdy już się zdecydował, nie było sensu się wycofywać.

Kobieta drgnęła, nie odwracając się jednak. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie poruszał się głośno, a już na pewno nie głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Ludzie często żartowali, że elfy poruszają się ciszej niż duchy, i było w tym coś z prawdy. Niewielu było w stanie je usłyszeć lub wyczuć.

\- Dzisiejsza noc raczej nie należy do najpiękniejszych – Haldir odezwał się melodyjnym głosem w mowie wspólnej, podnosząc wzrok na zasnute chmurami niebo.

\- Tak jak i każda inna – kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. Długi, czarny płaszcz delikatnie zafalował.

Przystanął obok niej, przyglądając jej się kątem oka z ciekawością.

\- Zdarzają się piękne noce – zaoponował, próbując dostrzec skrywaną w mroku twarz.

\- Wątpię, żeby zapadały nad wyrzynanymi miastami.

Obrócił ku niej twarz, wyczuwając kpinę w jej głosie.

\- Helmowy Jar nie podda się bez walki. Na pewno nie będzie ona łatwa, ale trzeba podjąć ten trud.

\- Po co? – to brzmiało niemal jak wyrzut, jak piętnowanie głupoty.

\- Aby Sauron nie zdobył kolejnego…

\- Pytałam, dlaczego wy zamierzacie walczyć – przerwała mu, nie słuchając dalej. – Elfowie z Lorien raczej nie graniczą z tymi ziemiami, a może się mylę? Od kiedy obchodzą was cudze konflikty?

Otworzył i zamknął bezgłośnie usta, gdy słowa umknęły mu, wyparte przez bezpośredniość i wcale już nie ukrywaną kpinę, do których nie był przyzwyczajony.

Kobieta obróciła ku niemu twarz, nie słysząc odpowiedzi. Uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Długie, czarne i wilgotne od deszczu włosy opływały miękką falą jej twarz, kontrastując z bladością skóry. Dwoje głęboko zielonych oczu zmierzyło go oceniającym wzrokiem.

Haldir zamrugał szybko, odwracając spojrzenie od długiej, starej blizny, ciągnącej się od szyi w dół, i niknącej pod ubraniem.

\- Przybyliśmy, by wspomóc dawnych sojuszników – odparł po chwili ciszy.

\- Czym? Swoją śmiercią? To głupota.

\- Słucham? – w pierwszym odruchu myślał, że źle zrozumiał.

\- Macie zamiar walczyć w ich obronie? – kobieta powtórzyła, posyłając mu ciężkie spojrzenie. – Za nich?

\- Owszem - elf skinął z wahaniem głową. – Mamy zamiar walczyć także w obronie tych, którzy sami nie mogą się obronić…

\- Sądziłam, że elfowie nie bez powodu słyną z mądrości – kobieta nasunęła kaptur głębiej na twarz, gdy deszcz wezbrał na sile. – Najwyraźniej jednak się myliłam. Szkoda.

\- Walka w obronie słabszych nie jest błędem-…

\- Jest głupotą – poprawiła go z wściekłością, która na moment wykrzywiła jej twarz. – Ryzykowanie dla kogokolwiek… nie jest warte włożonego trudu – dodała po chwili, powściągając gniew.

\- Nie zamierzasz więc walczyć? – elf zmrużył oczy, próbując zrozumieć, co kotłowało się pod tą pozornie spokojną maską. Nie rozumiał, co mogło ją skłonić do przeżywania takiego bólu.

\- Nie – odparła. – Znalazłam się tu tylko dlatego, że kiedyś obiecałam pochować dawnego przyjaciela. Zmarł niedawno. Gdyby nie to… nie byłoby mnie tu.

\- Przykro mi – jego spojrzenie przez chwilę zasnuło się mgłą. – Rozumiem wielkość twojej straty. Pozwolisz… Czy będzie to impertynencją, jeśli spytam o twoje imię?

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, jak gdyby zastanawiała się nad czymś lub próbowała sobie coś przypomnieć. Długie, ciemne rzęsy okalały jej oczy, rzucając głębokie cienie na zgaszoną zieleń.

\- Kiedyś… Kiedyś nazywano mnie Aster – powiedziała w końcu. – Nie pamiętam już, dlaczego, ani przez kogo. To było dawno temu.

\- Nie jesteś człowiekiem, prawda? – Haldir w końcu zadał pytanie, które dręczyło go, odkąd tylko rozpoczął tę rozmowę. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie, ale przez moment niemal zapomniał, gdzie się znajduje i jakie widmo nad nimi ciążyło.

\- Nie – odparła, wciąż wpatrując się w mrok, który osnuwał miasto. – Ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Lepiej idź już, elfie. Idź walczyć za swoje idee, skoro warte są tylu śmierci.

Haldir przywołał się do porządku, zanim zdążył zrobić coś niewłaściwego. Rozmowa była skończona, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Coś w nim pragnęło, by zaprotestował i został tam jeszcze choć przez chwilę, jednak… to byłoby nieodpowiednie. Każdy miał prawo do podejmowania własnych decyzji.

Pożegnał się, opanowując dziwaczną mieszankę emocji, które nieoczekiwanie w nim wezbrały. Ostatni raz spojrzał na nią, jednak kobieta nie odwróciła posępnego spojrzenia od ciemności. Wydawała się być zmęczona, wręcz nieludzko wyczerpana. Ożywienie, które przemawiało przez nią jeszcze chwilę temu, odeszło bezpowrotnie.

Idąc samotnie w stronę zewnętrznych murów, Haldir przyłapał się na tym, że jego myśli krążą wokół nieznajomej. Sam nie wiedział, czemu właściwie. Wielokrotnie widywał już osoby skrzywione przez los, na który nie zasługiwały. Ich historie napełniały go smutkiem.

Nie potrafił być zły na Aster, że nie rozumiała powodu, dla którego oni wszyscy zdecydowali się podjąć tę walkę. Przeszłość, zwłaszcza ta napiętnowana bólem, potrafiła wpłynąć na teraźniejszość w dużo gorszy sposób niż tylko rozgoryczenie.

Haldir miał nadzieję, że uda jej się wydostać z miasta, jeśli nadarzy się okazja. Kiedyś być może uda jej się zaleczyć stare rany – także te, które nie były widoczne.

Wspiął się po długich schodach na mur, przechodząc za plecami ustawionych w równym rzędzie łuczników. Spojrzał w niebo, puste i zasnute smutkiem, zupełnie jak zieleń oczu, które wpatrywały się w ten mrok.

Minął dziwną kompanię krasnoluda i księcia Mrocznej Puszczy, odprowadzając ich zamyślonym spojrzeniem. Wymienił skinienia głowy z królem Theodenem, rozmawiającym z kapitanem gwardii. Wreszcie przystanął obok Aragorna, który kątem oka obserwował jego powrót.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, gdy milczenie elfa przedłużało się.

\- Tak, oczywiście – Haldir odparł, wracając myślami do rzeczywistości. – Wszystko jest już przygotowane.

Aragorn przytaknął, nie przykładając większej wagi do jego słów. Próbował wysondować, co zaszło, gdy elf zszedł z murów, ale bezskutecznie. Wiedział natomiast jedno – było to coś, o czym nie potrafił tak łatwo porzucić myśli.

Mężczyzna zacisnął usta, odwracając głowę. Nie był już wcale taki pewien, czy to był dobry pomysł. Jego zamiarem była pomoc staremu przyjacielowi – nie miał jednak pewności, czy mu się to udało. Po raz kolejny dopadła go frustracja, która w ciągu całego jego życia wielokrotnie już go ogarniała, gdy polegał w starciu z elfią odmiennością. Chociaż był przez nie wychowywany, nie znaczyło to wcale, że udało mu się całkowicie je zrozumieć. Ich myśli wciąż często pozostawały dla niego zagadką.

Haldir odetchnął głęboko zimnym, wilgotnym od deszczu powietrzem. Ciężkie, szumiące dziko strugi lały się z nieba, zalewając potokami deszczu wszystko, co tylko zdołały. Haldir otarł rękawem twarz, naciągając cięciwę łuku, gdy zabrzmiały pierwsze rogi i gdy na horyzoncie pojawiło się widmo kroczącej ku nim armii.

\- Nie miejcie dla nich litości, bo nie otrzymacie także żadnej…!

Krzyk i komendy niosły się wśród nocy, wypełniając ciszę i pustkę, którą wielu nosiło w sercach.

To nie był czas ani miejsce na zbędne myśli i rozważania. Nadchodziła bitwa, którą należało wygrać. Dla wielu być może okaże się ona ostatnią – Haldir pielęgnował jednak w sercu nadzieję, że nie dla wszystkich.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Wygrać.

Tak łatwo o tym marzyć, gdy wszystko pozostaje jeszcze w sferze zamysłów i planów.

Wygrać.

Tak łatwo przechodzi to przez gardło, gdy wciąż stoi się na stanowisku, nie czując jeszcze obezwładniającego, duszącego żaru bitwy, który wydusza oddech z płuc i mąci wzrok.

Wygrać…

Jak można pokonać taką potęgę?

Wypuszczane salwami strzały świszczały, przecinając powietrze. Dziesiątki orków grzęzły w błocie, formując rosnące stosy.

Jedne za drugimi – padały, charcząc i wyjąc, gdy uchodziło z nich życie. Haldir nie liczył już strzał, które wypuścił. Nie ocierał już strug deszczu, które spływały mu po twarzy. Liczyło się tylko to, by zabić więcej, szybciej, teraz, zanim…

Ale na miejsce każdej zabitej napływały trzy inne bestie, prąc nieprzerwanie pod ostrzałem, rycząc dziko niczym monstra z piekielnych otchłani. Nie można było ich zatrzymać. Kłębiąca się ściana mroku rozbiła się w końcu o mury.

* * *

Wszędzie dookoła panował chaos. Rozpaczliwe krzyki i ryki mieszały się z hukiem przetaczającego się po niebie żywiołu. Wszystko rozmywało się i nagle wyostrzało w świetle przeszywających świat błyskawic. Stopy walczących ślizgały się w deszczu i krwi, potykając się o ścielące się trupy gęsto.

Haldir nie miał pojęcia, jak długo trwała już bitwa. Stracił poczucie czasu; zostawił je przy którymś ze znieruchomiałych towarzyszy.

Tępy, paraliżujący ból rozchodził się po całym jego ciele. Zmęczenie zatrzymywało mięśnie, spowalniało reakcje. Wszystko było tak odległe, oddzielone jakby niewidzialną kurtyną, za którą istniały tylko niewyraźne kształty i cienie.

Mrok, ból, wszędzie, gdzie się spojrzało… Orkowie napływali wciąż nowymi hordami, niekończącą się falą.

Padły jedne z wrót. Orkowie wdarli się do miasta, wyrzynając wszystkich, którzy stanęli im na drodze. Kolejne oddziały odnowionego Sojuszu przegrupowywały się i biegły co sił na ich spotkanie, z obnażonymi mieczami, spływając krwią swoją i wrogów.

Wściekłość i rozpacz dodawały sił obrońcom – było ich jednak zbyt niewielu, byli zbyt słabi i wycieńczeni…

Zagrzmiały rogi, krzykiem poniosły się rozkazy, przedzierając się przez wycie i zawodzenie wichru.

\- Haldir! Do grodu!

Elf przelotnie zerknął na Aragorna, dyszącego ciężko w dole, pod murem. Ludzie wycofywali się z paniką i szaleństwem w oczach. Zewnętrzne mury były już stracone. Zbyt wiele wyrw w nich powstało, by dało się je jeszcze utrzymać.

Skinął mu głową, usuwając się przed spadającym ciosem. Zablokował miecz orka, kopnięciem posyłając go na kolana i skracając o głowę. Wykrzyczał rozkaz odwrotu, nie poznając własnego schrypniętego głosu. Świat wokół dwoił mu się przed oczami…

Zauważył nadciągający z prawej cios odrobinę zbyt późno. Odbił go odruchowo, osłaniając się. Jego siła popchnęła go jednak do tyłu; elf zachwiał się, na moment tracąc równowagę na spływającym posoką gruncie…

Krótkie, palące niczym płynny ogień ostrze przecięło jego bok, wsuwając się pod łączenia zbroi.

Powietrze uleciało mu z płuc, nagle osłabłych i niezdolnych do wzięcia wdechu. Porażone szokiem i bólem ciało zadrżało, wydając cichy jęk. Haldir padł ciężko na kolana, unosząc nagle wygładzoną twarz ku niebu. Ktoś go wołał, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Wszystko zniknęło, nagle zasnute gęstniejącą, ciemną mgłą.

_Więc to tak smakuje śmierć…?_, zapytał sam siebie, niemal fizycznie czując, jak za jego plecami unosi się ostrze, którego już nie powstrzyma. Cokolwiek by zrobił, był zbyt słaby…

_Więc to tak się umiera, _pomyślał beznamiętnie, spoglądając na puste twarze trupów swoich towarzyszy.

Ostrze nad jego głową znieruchomiało i zaczęło się opuszczać, przecinając powietrze z nieludzką ostatecznością, zupełnie jakby to do tego celu zostało niegdyś stworzone.

Nie słyszał już nic, na chwilę zawieszony w niebycie.

Coś pchnęło go na ziemię, bynajmniej nie delikatnie. Haldir jęknął, uderzając barkiem o twarde podłoże. Szczęknęło żelazo, a zaraz potem dobiegł go kwik zarzynanego orka.

Zaczął się podnosić, powoli, z wysiłkiem, zaciskając palce na krwawiącej ranie. Coś było nie tak, przecież jeszcze chwilę temu…

Ktoś szarpnął go do pionu, niczym bezwolną marionetkę przewracając go na plecy. Chciał zaprotestować, gdy obce ręce odsunęły jego od rany, bezceremonialnie wykorzystując jego zdezorientowanie.

Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy napotkał wściekłe spojrzenie głęboko zielonych oczu pochylającej się nad nim osoby.

\- Nawet nie waż mi się teraz umierać – Aster wycedziła przez zęby niskim, wibrującym głosem.

Zanim choćby pomyślał, co ona robiła w miejscu takim jak to, zaczęła szeptać dziwne, niezrozumiałe inkantacje, kładąc rękę na jego ranie.

Momentalnie poczuł, jak ból mija niczym zły sen, jak odchodzi w jednej chwili. Błoga pustka, która po nim przyszła, znów napełniła go życiem.

Kobieta odsunęła się, haustami łapiąc powietrze. Mokre od perlistego potu i deszczu włosy oblepiały jej pobladłą z wysiłku twarz. Podniosła wzrok, z wysiłkiem podnosząc się na kolana. Schwyciła najbliższy miecz, nie szukając poprzedniego. Orków było coraz więcej. Mnożyły się, przejmując mury.

Zerknęła na elfa, bladego niczym sama Kostucha, powoli podnoszącego się na łokciach i wciąż otumanionego szokiem. Idiota.

Odparowała cios pokracznej kreatury, która z rykiem runęła na nich, dostrzegając swoją szansę. Kobieta odsunęła się o pół kroku, prowokując ją do ruchu, i przeszyła ostrzem jej kark, atakując z góry. Obracając się na pięcie, nie czekała, aż ciało runie na ziemię. Wyminęła je, wykorzystując zaskoczenie nadbiegających bestii.

Krok naprzód, cios, unik i znów trup. Podcięła nogi kolejnemu monstrum, pozwalając by samo nadziało się na miecz. Sterty nowych, świeżych trupów rosły i rosły, szybciej niż można by się było spodziewać, ale…

Przecież tu parła cała armia.

\- Rusz się w końcu, do jasnej cholery! – wrzasnęła, obracając się przez ramię.

Elf wyprostował się szybko, sięgając po swój miecz. Nie, wciąż nie wierzył w to, co się stało. Wciąż nie czuł się pewnie, stojąc na własnych nogach, wymijając się ze śmiercią o włos. Czuł jeszcze ciepłą krew, która zdążyła przesiąknąć mu tunikę pod zbroją. Swoją krew. To nie był jednak czas na to. Nadciągali orkowie. Mrowie orków, których nie było szansy tu zatrzymać.

\- Haldir…!

Odwrócili się jak jeden mąż, gdy dopadł do nich Aragorn, dysząc równie ciężko, jak oni. Trzeba było uciekać.

\- Do grodu! – krzyknął, torując im drogę przez wrogów, którzy właśnie próbowali im ją odciąć. Bez chwili namysłu, kobieta i elf ruszyli za nim, biegnąc ramię w ramię i modląc się, by nie przewrócić się na chlupoczącej pod nogami posoce i ciałach.

* * *

Brama huknęła za ich plecami, gdy jako ostatni przebiegli przez nią, na karkach czując paskudny, lodowaty odór śmierci i nadciągającej rzeki wrogów.

Haldir usunął się z drogi niosącym podpory, żeby wzmocnić trzeszczącą i drżącą bramę. Łapał oddech, nie czując już na rozgrzanej twarzy chłodnych strumieni deszczu. Zmęczone mięśnie mrowiły i pulsowały jednostajnie w rytm bicia trzepoczącego serca.

Aragorn podszedł do niego, także wyczerpany. Położył mu dłoń ramieniu, podnosząc poważny wzrok.

\- Myślałem, że już po tobie – powiedział cicho do elfa.

\- Ja także – odparł równie cicho, zerkając ponad jego ramieniem na łapiącą oddech kobietę, opartą ciężko o ścianę.

Mężczyzna odwróciła się.

\- To ona? – spytał, przyglądając jej się badawczo. – Widziałem, jak do ciebie biegła…

\- Tak. Uratowała mnie – Haldir skinął głową. To zabrzmiało prosto i zwyczajnie… I nikt nie domyśliłby się, co naprawdę miało miejsce.

Mimowolnie przesunął placami po miejscu, w które wbiło się ostrze wroga. Zbroja była tam naruszona, a skóra delikatnie swędziała, jednak poza tym – nie wyczuwał nawet śladu po ranie. To nie było coś, co działo się na co dzień. To nie było coś normalnego.

Nagle podniosły się krzyki od strony mniejszej, zachodniej bramy. Haldir zacisnął usta, odsuwając słowa na potem. Wciąż trwała bitwa i chaos, który dotarł za nimi aż tam.

\- Trzeba wspomóc obrońców bramy – Aragorn mruknął, odsuwając się i wzrokiem szukając kogokolwiek, kto mógłby razem z nim tam ruszyć. Ludzie dwoili się i troili, obsadzając tę jedną bramę – nie było osoby, która miałaby czas stać bezczynnie.

\- Ej, dokąd ona idzie?!

Haldir błyskawicznie wypatrzył ją w tłumie, wymijającą biegnących w drugą stronę ludzi. Jednocześnie Aragorn dostrzegł króla Theodena, który, ranny, wycofywał się z tłumu.

\- Cholera jasna… Haldir, zajmij się zachodnią! – Aragorn krzyknął do elfa, biegnąc do króla.

_Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić,_ pomyślał elf, ruszając jednak bezzwłocznie w przeciwnym kierunku. Po chwili dopadł do Aster, która zerknęła na niego jedynie zmęczonym wzrokiem, ani myśląc się zatrzymać.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał szybko, patrząc na nią bez zrozumienia. – Myślałem, że masz zamiar…

\- Myślenie to ty sobie zostaw na potem – warknęła, przerywając mu ze zniecierpliwieniem. Poprawiła zabrany któremuś elfowi miecz w dłoni. – Na razie lepiej skup się na…

Przerwał im huk, gdy potężne odrzwia zachodniej bramy wybrzuszyły się i pękły pod naporem tarana. Z wąskiego przejścia prowadzącego do nich zaczęli w popłochu wybiegać ludzie. Posypały się wióry i deski, gdy taran uderzył znowu, powiększając ziejącą w nich dziurę. Brama nie miała szans wytrzymać.

\- Żesz ja p… - Aster zamarła na moment obok sparaliżowanego elfa.

Głęboki, niski ryk zawibrował w powietrzu. Resztki wzmocnień poddały się z suchym trzaskiem, wypadając na ziemię. Wielka, opancerzona bestia przekroczyła je, poprawiając w łapach młot.

\- Haldir, łap łuk.

\- Co?! Nie trafię pomiędzy płyty, zanim do nas…

\- Lepiej się postaraj – Aster posłała mu ostre spojrzenie, kiwając głową na porzuconą broń, leżącą pod ciałami zmarłych.

A potem rzuciła się naprzód.

\- Nie! – krzyknął, ale zawahał się.

Nie wyglądała na samobójcę. I ufała mu.

Rzucił miecz na ziemię, wyszarpując oblepiony krwią łuk i kołczan, w którym wciąż pozostało kilka strzał. Naciągnął cięciwę, dziękując Valarom, że nie był pęknięta. I czekał.

Ork zamachnął się młotem, wkraczając w wąskie przejście za bramą. Żelazo huknęło o ziemię w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stała Aster. Skoczyła pod jego ramieniem, podcinając mu ścięgna na nieosłoniętej niczym nodze. Ork zwalił się ciężko na jedno kolano, odwracając się błyskawicznie do tyłu, na zaledwie moment odsłaniając skórę na szyi pod pancerzem…

Strzała gładko przecięła powietrze, trafiając z chirurgiczną precyzją. Aster wycofała się kawałek, wymijając ogromne cielsko. Wypuściła cicho powietrze z płuc, wpatrując się w jaśniejący mrok za bramą. Już niedługo wstanie świt, słońce na powrót wyjrzy zza skał…

Padając na kłębiące się hordy żołnierzy Mroku.

Kolejny ork przecisnął się przez bramę. Za nim stały już następne. Przejście było jednak zbyt wąskie, żeby dwa zmieściły się obok siebie, i na to właśnie liczyła Aster, wychodząc im naprzeciwko. Na to, i na łut szczęścia w starciu z kilkumetrowymi bestiami.

Skoczyła naprzód, używając martwego cielska jak schodów. Przypuściła atak z góry, zanim bestia zdążyła je wyminąć. Ostrze przeszyło jej oczodół, przebijając łeb niemal na wylot. Ciało zatoczyło się i osunęło się na ziemię. Kobieta skrzywiła się, ślizgając wśród kałuż. Czuła krew spływającą jej po nodze, z rany wyszarpanej jednym z rogów. Zza jej pleców śmignęła kolejna strzała, odbijając się jednak od zbroi i nie dosięgając delikatniejszej skóry, która była chroniona. Ludzie z obu stron przejścia zrzucali z góry kamienie i głazy na przełażące przez wyłom orki, ale niewiele mogło to zmienić.

Aster poczuła lodowate palce strachu, które zacisnęły się na jej gardle, coraz mocniej, w miarę upływu krwi. Znała to uczucie. Znała je aż za dobrze. Jeszcze trochę i nie będzie w stanie się ruszyć. Nie mogła się jednak wycofać. Nie teraz, gdy była niemalże ostatnią linią obrony z tej strony grodu.

Należało się więc śpieszyć, prawda?

Zignorowała pieczenie i igły bólu, które promieniowały z ran przy każdym ruchu. Atakowała nisko, wykorzystując przewagę, jaką dawał jej wzrost. Kolejne orki padały, przeszyte strzałami, gdy tylko odsłoniły co wrażliwsze miejsca. Czas się gdzieś zagubił, gdy nie liczyło się nic oprócz zabicia jeszcze jednego, znów i znów, chociaż mięśnie słabły coraz bardziej…

Wtem jednak, w magicznej chwili, która oddziela noc od świtu, coś się zmieniło. Nowy dzień i rogi, nieznane, zupełnie obce rogi, przeszyły mrok, zatrzymując wszystko dookoła.

Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć, inaczej, bez strachu, spoglądając z góry, z blanek, na pola przed Jarem. Coraz więcej głów odwracało się w tamtą stronę, coraz głośniejsze stawały się okrzyki radości. Jeźdźcy. Nadciągali jeźdźcy Rohanu, szarżą wbijając się w armię wroga.

Aster opuściła miecz, stojąc samotnie naprzeciwko pustej bramy. Dyszała ciężko, przyciskając dłoń do rannego boku. Obserwowała wschód słońca i światło, które rozproszyło mroki doliny. Patrzyła na świt, jakby był najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek dane jej było ujrzeć. Wrogowie cofali się, umykając chyłkiem pod ostrzałem ludzi i elfów, którzy z nowymi siłami zasypywali ich gradem strzał i kamieni. To był koniec. Koniec… tego wszystkiego.

Ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem przed siebie, na wpół przytomna z wyczerpania i oszołomienia. Słońce jaśniało, zupełnie jakby przynosiło pierwszy dzień do nowoutworzonego świata. Było tak pięknie…

Zobaczyła go. Zobaczyła go na moment przed tym, jak wypuścił strzały. Mała, pokraczna kreatura, umazana we krwi z poderżniętych gardeł obrońców Jaru. Wycofywali się, a jakże. Ale nie wszyscy chcieli uciec tak po prostu.

Pierwsza strzała wydusiła z niej powietrze, a jej siła sprawiła, że Aster zachwiała się, postępując do tyłu. Drugiej już nie poczuła. Świat, nagle ostry i pusty, zamknął się wokół niej zimnym kokonem. Nie pamiętała chwili, w której padła na ziemię. Ostatnim, co zobaczyła, był blask – i cień, który go przesłonił.


End file.
